


waxing poetic

by Spades



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: And touchy., Bruce Banner is drunk, Implied Relationships, M/M, Tony Stark is a recovering alcoholic in this one, Tony may be a bit bitchy, and full of feelings., except it's not really sad at all, it's sad really, it's super cute actually, referenced other relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is drunk, shitfaced, he can't stop giggling and for once Tony wonders what fucking world he's on, because Tony is stone cold sober – has been for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waxing poetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearprincess/gifts).



> this is all because bearprincess came on skype tipsy and my tony-muse got sulky and then really nuzzle-y. It was weird, ok.

He's got his arm wrapped around Bruce's middle, leaning him into him. The scientist is giggling nonsense into his neck and Tony can't help but wonder what the fuck he got himself into. Bruce is drunk, shitfaced, he can't stop giggling and for once Tony wonders what fucking world he's on, because Tony is stone cold sober – has been for years. It was a long road that was riddled with stupidity and now that they've been on it a long time and Tony has learnt to deal. It was great, fabulous, but fucking hell if he wasn't stupid for letting this happen.

Bruce's hands are trying to paw at his middle, heading south fast and Tony is counting his breaths because he's not patient right now. It was a bad night, a really bad night for him – there might have been an argument with Pepper and the work he was putting onto himself was getting ridiculous and now there's no real point in even lying to himself that he's remotely happy with how this turned out, but Bruce, mother fucking Bruce had the best night apparently, the way he's blubbering on about some blond who gave him his number cheerily and it fucking only serves to piss him off more. 

Didn't that blond know who Bruce belonged to? Tony seethed and sucked in some heavy inhales and exhales them through his teeth, snapping them crankily – because Bruce deserved a good time and Tony was just being a little bitch about the whole thing, but fuck him. So, they went into the bar together, _it'd be fun_ , he remembers himself saying and Bruce – fucking Bruce was the one who was hesitant ( _Tony, you've been three years without a drink, are you really going to risk it because of a fight with Pepper?_ ). He almost hisses, then growls out loud and then suddenly he's pushed into a brick wall and Bruce's mouth was on his collarbone.

“Bruce?” His voice his suddenly angry and either Bruce doesn't care – not a good sign, or he's somehow an even better actor drunk, also not a good sign, his eyes suddenly searching Bruce's face and finds nothing but pure and unadulterated _affection_ and the tension in his shoulders melts.

“Tony,” he whispers, soft, sweet and wet against his red shirt, thumbs hooking into the belt loops and tugging lightly, mouthing harder at his neck and Tony is sucking in air harder, deeper. “Fuck, I love you so much, baby. You don't have to say anything, but god, you just look like you need to hear it and tomorrow we'll not talk about it or anything because what the fuck are feelings. I'm very drunk right now, but god, I love you so fucking much. You know I love you, right?” Tony's ears burn red and cheeks color, he doesn't know what to say, but apparently Bruce is okay with that. Big warm hands trap his own and knuckles are kissed and lavished with attention and Bruce continues, “You're so, so, _so_ good to me and I want to fucking make love to you under the stars and count the constellations on your back with my mouth. I want to make you come apart beneath my fingers and teach you the language of the stars with my tongue. God, you're so beautiful.”

Tony bites his lip and just laughs, it's not meant to be mocking – but fuck if it doesn't sound like Tony is being patronizing. He opens an eye to stare down at Bruce, who paused in mid-attempt to bite and fuck, Bruce looks hurt. Tony offers a smile he hopes is reassuring and it must be, because Bruce huffs a small snort and then bites his neck savagely, working the skin and hands are wandering. Tony wonders if he should stop him before it inches into public nudity and oh, well hello there Bruce's hand on his dick. He yelps and pushes at Bruce's shoulders. “No,” Tony says firmly (well it was a weak attempt at being firm, but who's keeping score, Tony isn't), biting back a hiss when Bruce out right grabs his dick. “Bruce, stop, not here,” there was another attempt and Tony had to grab the other's wrist and tug it away. “I'm not doing this when you're drunk.”

He almost hates the look Bruce gives him at that, calculating, hurt, almost angry and there's a moment Tony wonders if he's doing some math in his head on how long it would take to walk home and there's a small part of him that says _well, if he's not, you are, 10 minutes to get to the tower and another 4 until you were both in bed rutting against each other like teenagers_. He wonders if he should feel outraged that his own mind was working against him here but there's suddenly something about how Bruce stares so openly at him that makes him bite his lip again and makes him release the others hands.

“I never said no to you when you were drunk,” Bruce comments as if he was reciting some mundane fact – like Tony's recovering alcoholism wasn't some big fucking thing that almost destroyed him – them, _all of them_. Pepper almost walked, Bruce almost walked – Tony was lucky they stayed and fuck doesn't he know it. Tony just rubs his thumb against Bruce's jaw and smiles sadly. 

“Bruce, don't do this. Go back to waxing poetic and telling me how much you want to lick my back,” Bruce just smiles again, that same sad smile that should never be on that face and shakes his head, he kisses Tony's thumb and motherfucking god there's something special bubbling up in his chest again – he wants to vomit with the amount of sentiments that Bruce Banner is shoving at him. He shouldn't resent the drunken bastard for being able to do this to him. “Home?”

“Yeah, home sounds good, Tony.” He re-wraps his arm around Bruce's waist and when the arm settles around his shoulder and weight is placed onto his side and frees him from the front Tony can't fucking help but be relieved. “Can I really start waxing poetic again? Because I have a lot to say – Like have I ever told you that you have a freckle on your ass? I mean, Pepper is covered in them, but you're like – not. It's cool, you know? How smooth you are. Tony I want your dick in my mouth too, you know? I want to write lullabies on your hips and worship every inch of you when you come. Which is possibly the best part of you – you're so open, Tony, so, _so_ open when you come. I could count the emotions that only come out then and name each of them something different. I could calculate the slopes of your body, the dips of your hips and the wave of your smile, so beautiful Tony, you're so beautiful--”

Tony stopped Bruce mid stride, turning towards him and tugging his face in, lips slanting and opening, tongues tangled and Tony was sure to steal every word he could from the man. “You're rambling, Banner,” he whispers, but really means _I love you, too_ , pulling back only slightly to rest his forehead against the other's in what means _I need you_ and finally pulls away, knocking their shoulders together – _Don't leave me_ \-- and lacing their fingers together and swinging their hands.

Bruce's smile makes him beam ( _can't live without you_ ) and drunken chuckle ( _you're better than science_ ) and way he swings his hands leaves Tony reeling for a few moments. 

( _you mean the world to me_ )


End file.
